The Miracle of a Week
by getagrip91
Summary: John Cena has been on the road for a long time, which takes away from his marriage. His wife, a young veterinarian, only wishes for him to be home on Christmas, but John already has plans with his mistress. When tragedy strikes John has one week to think
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Miracle of a Week

Summary: John Cena has been on the road for a long time, which takes away from his marriage. His wife, a young veterinarian, only wishes for him to be home on Christmas, but John already has plans with his mistress. When tragedy strikes John has one week to think about what he wants.

Chapter 1:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

_-Mariah Carey_

Allison Cena sat on the black couch reading Charles Dickens' a Christmas Carol.

She loved this time of year, granted she lived in Florida and there was no snow or cold weather to cuddle up with a warm blanket and sit in front of the fire, but it was the whole point of Christmas. The giving, the loving, the kindness of the season. It was her time of year. She did although miss the snow. She used to live in New York and the weather there got bad but she loved it. She loved winter.

Allison's reading was interrupted when the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Allison as she answered the phone.

"Hi Ally" said the man.

"John, where are you?" asked Allison as she put her book down.

"I am actually three minutes from the house I should be pulling into the driveway soon" said John.

"Oh I can't wait" said Allison.

"Be right there" said John as he hung up the phone.

John Cena had been on the road all month long, wrestling. Now he was going home to see his wife and to hopefully spend Christmas with her.

He pulled into the driveway and noticed all the lights inside the house off except for the tv which was on in the living room.

"John" screamed Allison as she ran out of the house and jumped on top of him. She was of course at least a foot shorter than him but they fit well together.

"Hi Ally" said John as he caught his wife and hugged her to him.

"Oh John I missed you so much. How are you? I saw the match between you and Edge and then you were hurt and I didn't know what to think" said Allison.

"I'm fine Ally" said John.

"Well come on I want you to see the tree" said Allison

" Shadow" said John as he saw his rottweiler.

"He missed you" said Allison.

"I missed him too" said John as he finished petting Shawdow.

"Wow Ally" said John as he saw the tree.

"I wanted to feel at home, this being my first Christmas away from my family" said Allison.

"It looks great I am sure your mom would be so proud if she could see it" said John as he pulled her to him and hugged her.

"I wish she could see it" said Allison.

"We can always send her a picture" said John.

"That would be nice she would appreciate it" said Allison.

"I know she would" said John.

"Emm John you smell like perfume" said Allison accusingly as she pushed out of their hug.

"I do? It must have been Maria's perfume. She needed a ride to the airport and hugged me afterwards" said John as he went to bring his bag upstairs.

Allison stood in her spot as she saw John walk upstairs. She looked at the floor and then at their wedding picture on the wall. They looked so happy but during this past year their marriage was spiraling downwards.

John had met Allison when he first started out in the WWE. She was working at a restaurant when some of the wrestlers stopped by. John saw her and fell madly in love with her. She equally fell in love with him. From then on they had a long, stressful relationship but they pulled through. They dated for 5 ½ years and finally John proposed on Christmas Day with his family and her family present. On Christmas Eve John even asked Ally's father for her hand in marriage.

It was January 3nd, 2006 and John and Allison tied the knot in Aspen, Colorado. She had on a beautiful Alvina Valenta gown. The colors were deep brown and red. Her bridesmaids gowns maroon and the mother of the bride and John's mom wore brown. Surprisingly John wore an Armani tuxedo and had on a red tie. Her flowers were white and the bridesmaids bouquets were blood shot red. The reception was amazing and then they went to Italy for their honeymoon. It was the perfect wedding and they were the perfect couple at least that was what they were told.

"Shadow don't look at me like that. It was just merely a hug" said Allison trying to reassure herself and Shadow who looked at her with concern.

Allison went upstairs and found John fast asleep in bed. She looked at him and saw how the moonlight hit his face. He looked so gorgeous to her but she couldn't sleep next to him. The "hug" that he said happened didn't settle with her she felt as though he was covering something and she couldn't stay with him tonight. She grabbed her pillow and then got a blanket out of the closet and went into the spare room they had.

That night was the first night the couple was together but separated at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So another story, but it's for Christmas. I haven't forgotten about my other stories just that I have not had the right motivation for them, eventually they will be completed in the meantime I hope you enjoy this story.

Thanks

-Britt


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Miracle of a Week

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: John Cena has been on the road for a long time, which takes away from his marriage. His wife, a young veterinarian, only wishes for him to be home on Christmas, but John already has plans with his mistress. When tragedy strikes John has one week to think about what he wants.

I forgot to mention this I do not own anything except Allison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

NEXT MORNING ...

Allison was sleeping on the couch when John came down. He had a suitcase in his hand and a jacket in the other. He saw his sleeping wife on the couch and his heart broke. He put all his stuff down and gently picked her up and brought her upstairs to their room and placed her in bed. He then kissed her forehead and went back downstairs. He picked up his jacket and took his suitcase and put it in the car. Then he went to the kitchen and started to write a note.

"John?" asked Allison as she came downstairs.

"Ally I thought you were sleeping?" said John.

"I was but I felt the warmth of your lips and I woke up" said Allison.

"Oh I am sorry I woke you up" said John.

"It's okay. What were you just doing?" asked Allison.

"Vince called me and said I had an autograph singing in Toronto and I have to be there by tonight" said John

"But you just got home" said Allison.

"I know baby but I really have to go" said John.

"It's going to be Christmas in two days John" said Allison.

"And I will be home as soon as I can" said John.

"I thought I could do it. Stay at home be a loving, caring wife. I can't John there is 2 people in a relationship and I feel like I am doing most the work" said Allison.

"I don't have time for this Ally" said John.

"You never have time for me to yell" said Allison.

"It's cause your always bitching. You knew my life was hectic" said John.

"Yes of course I knew, but something has been changing John, your not the same man I married" said Allison.

"Maybe you changed" said John as he left.

Allison sat in the kitchen reminiscing about what just happened.

Meanwhile John was driving to the airport thinking about how he left things. He knew he shouldn't have run away from her but it was like she knew. He felt like he couldn't breathe when she said that he was changing. It's like she knew he slept with Maria.

It was a mistake and it only happened once. In his defense, he was drunk, but it still didn't matter. What mattered was that he slept with Maria and not Allison.

He should have went back but he needed to get this signing over with and then he was going to tell Vince he needed sometime to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the house...

Allison sat in on the couch and watched TV. Shadow was curled up next to her at the end, also watching tv. She decided that in the morning she would call Vince and get John's hotel room number because she felt bad after she yelled at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

John got out of bed and went to take a shower. He had a signing at 2 in th afternoon and it was already 1 p.m.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Tampa

Allison woke up on the couch and saw the time: 1 p.m.

"Great I probably missed him" said Allison.

She got up brushed her teeth and then went into the kitchen to plan the rest of her day.

She decided that she needed to give Shadow a bath, finish Christmas shopping for John and get some more food for Christmas Eve dinner, which she would be eating alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it is short but I have been distracted. Something unexpected happen and my family and I are trying to deal with it. I am sorry that this story will be delayed as well as all my other stories, but I hope that you can all respect that I will try to update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Miracle of a Week

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: John Cena has been on the road for a long time, which takes away from his marriage. His wife, a young veterinarian, only wishes for him to be home on Christmas, but John already has plans with his mistress. When tragedy strikes John has one week to think about what he wants.

Chapter 3:

CHRISTMAS EVE...

Allison sat on the couch with a glass of wine and her wedding album.

She flipped through the pages of the album reliving every picture, remembering everything that happened that special day.

She decided that she couldn't stand herself any longer and decided to call John and apologize to him for earlier.

"Hello John Cena's room please" said Allison as she called John's hotel.

"Hold on one moment please" said Margaret, the desk clerk

"Hello" said a female voice as she answered the phone in Room 215

"I am sorry I am looking for John Cena" said Allison

"Oh no you have the right room" said Maria.

"Oh" said Allison, she quickly hung up the phone. All her fears were now confirmed. John was having an affair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

"Hello?" said Maria as the line went dead.

"Maria what are you doing here?" asked John as he stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel, it was evident that he just came out of the shower as little water droplets dripped down his chest.

"I wanted to see you Johnny" said Maria.

"Maria its over I told you that. My sleeping with you was a big mistake" said John

"I know but I missed you John" said Maria.

"But I don't miss you I am a married man" said John

"Fine" said Maria as she pouted and walked out but before she left

"I think your wife called just now" said Maria as she left.

John looked angrily at the door but felt sick to is stomach

"Hello yes get me a flight to Tampa for tonight" said John as he called the desk service.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 hours and 25 minutes later John Cena arrived at his house in a rush.

The house was pitch dark except for the small fire in the living room which could be seen through the glass window in the living room.

John got to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He rang the bell and heard tiny foot steps coming towards him on the others side of the door.

"Ally, you have to let me explain" said John as he put his hand on the door.

Allison opened the door with a hurt look on her face. Tears were visible in her brown eyes, her cheeks stained with remains of the first batch of tears.

"I don't want to hear it" said Allison as she let John in and walked to the living room.

Tapes of their wedding, of their previous years together, their first Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter everything that they made together was scattered on the floor.

"Just answer me one question was I not good enough?" asked Allison as she picked up her coat.

"Ally..."

"I have to take Shadow out" said Allison as she put the collar on Shadow and took him outside.

John sat in the living room and thought about everything. He glanced at the rembrants scattered all over the floor. He really did make a big mistke with Maria because he finally realized just how wonderful Allison was.

"Ally" said John as he walked but did not see Allison anywhere.

Thick, black clouds filled the clear sky and monestrous sounds were heard from above. A storm was brewing.

So John decided to look for Allison. He took his black Escalade and went to find Allison. As he saw her with Shadow, he couldn't believe how stupid he was. Allison was 10 times the woman Maria could ever be.

Just as John was getting out of the car, the rain started to pour. It was so heavy that it made things impossible to see.

Allison was trying her best to keep a control on Shadow but once he saw John he ran pulling Allison with him. Allison being the weaker of the two went flying with Shadow but lost her grip on the leash leaving her in the middle of the street trying to catch her breath.

The rain came down harder and the driver behind the navy SUV didn't see the woman in the street.

Only one word echoed through the neighborhood

"ALLY!!!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So this is a little late to have an update considering the month that it is but I have been backed up with so many things. I would like to say thank you to the people wo reviewed and thank you to the people who continue to read this. Reviews are appriciated and I thank everyone again! And I am also really really sorry about this late update.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Miracle of a Week

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: John Cena has been on the road for a long time, which takes away from his marriage. His wife, a young veterinarian, only wishes for him to be home on Christmas, but John already has plans with his mistress. When tragedy strikes John has one week to think about what he wants.

Chapter 4

That one name echoed through the quiet neighborhood.

John's POV

I ran to her unmoving form. She was bleeding. There is so much blood.

I put my hand under her head to level it when more blood poured down my hand. So much blood.

"Hey man I called the hospital" said a man, as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

The man from the car stood still in his place.

Shadow was pacing back and forth in front of me as I held Ally in my arms. I couldn't believe this was happening. There was so much blood. I never knew someone could bleed so much.

Something fell on my cheek and startled me. I was crying. I never cry, well except for when I said I do, but that was it.

My God please save her. I promise to do anything just PLEASE save her! I love her.

"I love you Ally. Please wake up." I whispered, but nothing it was dead silent except for the ambulance in the faint distance.

"Sir you have to come with us" said an EMT.

I looked at him and said "Please save her"

He looked back at me with remorse. "We are doing the best we can. Please come with me" he said again.

And I went. I sat in the back of the Ambulance watching my neighbor hold Shadow by the collar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 HOURS, it has been 7 hours since my wife was brought in. Long waits were good weren't they? They meant that she was okay. She had to be okay. If she wasn't...No I can't think like that. She is fine John. She is going to be okay, but I knew deep down. No one lost that much blood and lived. That alone made my blood run cold. I did this. Me I hurt my wife once again. I told her I was no good. Why didn't she listen to me. I am a horrible person.

I sat down in the waiting area and bent my head. I heard the doors to the emergency room open and I popped my head up, but it wasn't her doctor. It was an elderly woman, who looked scared.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" she asked.

"No" I said, but it was gruff. I didn't drink anything and my mouth was dry.

"My husband is dying" she said.

I looked at her. There was nothing but hope in her eyes and I stared at her confused.

"He has been in so much pain and my son won't let the feeding tubes be removed. I hated that Richard wanted to die, but he came to me in a dream, telling me everything will be alright. I guess it is horrible that I want this to happen but he is in pain." she said.

And at that point all that I did see in her eyes was love. Love for her husband. It was the same love that reflected through Ally's eyes when I looked at her.

"What about you?" asked the lady.

I looked at my clothes and hands, Ally's blood covered them.

"My wife was hit by a car." I whispered.

The lady gasped and whispered "I am so sorry." Then she wrapped her arms around me and I let go. Every feeling I was feeling I let go. I cried onto her shoulder.

I realized that I may never get that chance to tell Ally I love her again, or grow old with her. I couldn't take it.

"Mr. Cena?" asked the doctor.

I lifted my head and stood up. I wiped the tears and in the corner of my eye I could see the lady stand up as well.

"I am sorry Mr. Cena, but there was nothing more we could do. She is on a respirator, but we don't know how long she has" said the doctor.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Certainly, please follow me" said the doctor.

He walked me to this room, where Ally was lying on the bed. Her head was wrapped...I couldn't believe how pale she was. My mouth was dry. I couldn't move. I was afraid that I would fall because I couldn't feel my legs, in fact my whole body was numb. This wasn't it. This wasn't the end.

Ally and I never had children. We didn't have our Anniversary yet. She can't die. NO...this can't be it.

I stumbled to a small seat next to the bed and gripped her hand. I watched her monitor, steadily beat.

"Ally please don't leave me. I love you and I am sorry. So sorry. Please Ally, open your eyes." I said. The only response I got made my heart sink into the pit of my stomach.

The nurses came rushing in checking her. This was it wasn't it.

"Mr. Cena, we are sorry" said one nurse.

She flat lined.

"ALLY! NO! Please Ally" I said as I gripped her hand and kissed her on her hand.

All the nurses just stood there frozen in place, watching me cry and beg.

(END POV)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Miracle of a Week

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: John Cena has been on the road for a long time, which takes away from his marriage. His wife, a young veterinarian, only wishes for him to be home on Christmas, but John already has plans with his mistress. When tragedy strikes John has one week to think about what he wants.

Chapter 5

John walked the streets of the town reflecting on everything that happened to him in the past two days. She was alive, well, healthy, and breathing. She was still on Earth, 48 hours later, she was gone. It was too hard to think about. It made his head and heart hurt.

Why God?, thought John

"Why not me? I'm the one who screwed up. She did nothing. All she did was love an idiot, me", screamed John in the deserted street.

"Consider it your second chance." said a voice.

John whipped his head around and looked to see where the voice came from, but the street was deserted.

"Who said that?" asked John.

"Me" said the voice, which now came in the direction in front of John.

John whipped around again and saw a man of about 5'5. He had gray hair, and green eyes.

"Who are you?" asked John.

"You met my wife earlier tonight" said the old man.

"But your..."

"Dead. I know and no you are not going insane. I am here to give you a second chance." said the old man.

All John could do was look at the man and laugh.

"I must be going insane" said John.

"Look you have 1 week to make everything better. You either take that one week and change what happens or just let nature takes its course again and Ally dies" said the old man as he disappeared in front of John.

John couldn't believe his eyes. The man just disappeared right in front of him.

He put the words of the man in the back of his head and started walking home, to his empty home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY:

John woke up to the smell of her strawberry shampooed pillow which he was hugging. Shadow was lying under his feet.

"Come here Shadow" said a voice from the bathroom.

John sat up in bed trying to register if what he heard was true and not his imagination.

"Come on Shadow leave daddy alone" said the voice again

Shadow got up and followed the voice, as did John. What he saw almost made his knees weak. There Allison stood brushing her teeth.

"Ally?" asked John.

"Yeah silly. What is the matter you look as though you have seen a ghost?" said Allison.

John thought about it and the words of the man came rushing at him. _You have one week to make this right or Ally dies, _at least that was all he remembered, but it didn't matter. Allison was here, alive.

John grabbed her around the waist, tightly, and kissed her

"John your scaring me. What happened?" asked Allison.

"What week is it?" asked John.

"The week before Christmas? Why?" said Allison.

"I had a really bad dream" said John

"Oh care to tell me what happened?" asked Allison

"You died" said John, as he squeezed her a little tighter.

"Oh" said Allison

"And I couldn't save you" said John.

"It was only a dream John" said Allison

_No it wasn't _thought John

"I just, Ally, I love you" said John.

"Well I love you too John, but can you let me go?" asked Ally

"No I will never let you go Ally you're the best thing that ever happened to me" said John.

"Okay honey, but I have to rinse my mouth" said Allison

"Oh right" said John, letting her go.

Allison rinsed her mouth and John when to hug her again.

"What do you want to do today?" asked Allison.

"I just want to hold you" said John.

"Well as much as I like that idea John, you have work and I have my job at the clinic" said Allison.

"So take a week off" said John.

"I can't do that" said Allison.

"Why not, lets go away together. Any where you want to go. Lets get out of Tampa and leave" said John.

"But we can't leave Shadow alone and besides I just want to be with you John, I don't want to go anywhere" said Allison.

"But if you could go anywhere, where would you go?" asked John.

"Back to Italy" said Allison, a glimmer of hope shimmering in her eyes.

"Then we'll go to Italy." said John, as he finally let go of her and went to get a suitcase.

"This is crazy, John" said Allison, watching her husband try to pack.

"And if I remember correctly I was the crazy one" said John, as he turned around to look at her.

"And I married you because you were spontaneous but John this is crazy that we are talking about" said Allison, as she pulled him away from their draws and mad him sit on the bed with her.

"So we all have to be spontaneous, besides I could use a break" said John, as he went to start packing again.

All Allison could do was help pack the bags, because once her husband's mind was made up, it was made up.

* * *

Sorry for taking too long with this update, but thank you for the reviews. 


End file.
